legendsofchimafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
LEGO Legends of Chima Online
było przeglądarkową grą typu MMORPG, dostępną na komputerach PC, iPhonach i iPadach. Twórcą gry był Warner Bros. Games Montréal, a sama gra zasilana była przez silnik Unity. Cele gry Głównymi celami gry są: *poznanie końca fabuły poprzez wykonywanie zadań zleconych przez członków innych plemion; *zdobycie jak najwyższego poziomu poprzez jak najdłuższą grę; *poszerzanie i powiększanie swojego Outpostu; *współpraca z innymi graczami i przyjaciółmi. Fabuła Gra LEGO Legends of Chima Online rozgrywa się w świecie znanym z serii Legends of Chima, który zamieszkują plemiona humanoidalnych zwierząt. Krainę Chima zasila energia znana jako Chi, która to posiada niezwykłe właściwości. Do komandora (w którego wciela się gracz) z prośbą o pomoc w uporaniu się z wrogiem zwracają się Lothar i Elida. Niedługo po tym dołączają do nich także Gelsi, Ehboni oraz Rheekon. Okazuje się bowiem, że Krokodyle będące pod dowództwem Crawleya zaczęły zachowywać się dziwnie i agresywnie. W trakcie zwalczania wojowniczych Krokodyli, nietypowo zaczynają zachowywać się też Wilki, Kruki i Nosorożce. Po jakimś czasie okazuje się, że zwierzęta kontrolowane są przez Ziele Perswazji, które namnożyło się w całej Chimie. Komandor podczas przemierzania Chimy natrafia na tajemniczą postać - Reegulla. Początkowo jest on więziony przez inne plemiona, lecz komandor oswobadza go. Reegull postanawia pomóc w pozbyciu się dziwnych roślin. Tłumaczy, że aby je wyplenić, potrzebuje próbki Łez Cavory - roślin zawierających Chi. Bohater wyrusza po Łzy do lochów, lecz szybko wychodzi na jaw, że rozprzestrzenienie się roślin jest sprawką Reegulla, który postanowił wykorzystać wojownika do zdobycia Chi dla własnych celów. Komandor w celu obronienia Chi przed Reegullem stacza walkę z zainfekowanymi przez Ziele Perswazji Wilhurtem, Rukusem i Runkiem oraz Rizzo. Członkostwo thumb|right|Symbol członkostwa Członkostwo daje dostęp do dodatkowych misji, broni, odzieży, pozwala poszerzać swój Oupost i budować dodatkowe budynki. Wiąże się ono jednak z kosztami, ponieważ, aby zostać członkiem trzeba zapłacić określoną sumę pieniędzy za dany okres członkostwa. Karty thumb|left|Karta pozwalają aktywować specjalne zdolności. Można ich używać w wersji Legends Chima Online iOS. Karty aktywować można poprzez zakup zestawów z serii Legends of Chima. Więcej o nich znajdziesz klikając w link w sekcji Linki Zewnętrzne. Wydarzenia i aktualizacja thumb|right|200px| Okresowo występują w grze wydarzenia (ang. events), na przykład z okazji Świąt Bożego Narodzeniu lub Świąt Wielkanocnych. Wtedy w różnych lokacjach, które tematycznie i scenograficznie nawiązują do danych wydarzeń, pojawiają się bossowie, także powiązani tematycznie z wydarzeniami. a często strzegą skarbów, a samo ich pokonanie powoduje zdobycie kilku cennych przedmiotów. W czasie trwania wydarzeń gracz ma także okazję do zdobycia nietypowej broni związanej z wydarzeniami. Aktualizacje występują dość często. Dzięki nim gra jest usprawniana lub dodawane są nowe obiekty, lokacje, misje lub opcje dla graczy. Zwykłe aktualizacje trwają krótko, a na czas ich trwania gra jest na wyłączana. Bardziej zaawansowane aktualizacje pojawiają się rzadko. Rozgrywka 300px|thumb|A - interfejs podczas wypełniania misji; B - interfejs podczas przebywania w Outpoście; 1 - wskaźnik punktów doświadczenia; 2 - podobizna postaci gracza; 3 - gwiazdka z aktualnym poziomem gracza; 4 - pasek punktów życia; 5 - ilość złotych klocków; 6 - wskaźnik ilości monet; 7 - wykaz graczy; 8 - otwierany panel czatu; 9 - ilość kul Chi; 10 - lista zdolności specjalnych; 11 - dostępna żywność; 12 - ikona otwierająca listę przyjaciół; 13 - przycisk otwierający plecak; 14 - przycisk mapy; 15 - tryb pełnoekranowy (obecnie niedostępny); 16 - przycisk sklepu; 17 - powrót do Outpostu; 18 - ikony postaci zlecających zadania; 19 - pasek z ilością punktów, które zdobywa się odwiedzając Outposty innych graczy; 20 - przycisk zaproszenia do przyjaciół; 21 - lista przyjaciół; 22 - przycisk otwierający panel budynków Początek gry W grę tą można gra się poprzez swoje konto LEGO ID. Na początku wybiera się plemię, z którego pochodzić będzie postać gracza. Do wyboru są cztery plemiona: Lwów, Goryli, Orłów oraz Niedźwiedzi. Następnie gracz ustala wygląd swojej postaci: twarz, kolor futra/piór, odzienie. Po tym z dostępnych wyrazów (nie można wpisać własnego imienia lub nazwy) wybiera się imię (nick), składające się z trzech wyrazów, którym osoba grająca posługiwać się będzie przez resztę swojej gry. Kiedy gracz wybierze już przynależność, wygląd i imię swojej postaci, może przystąpić do gry z innymi graczami z całego świata. Sterowanie Główną rolę w sterowaniu odgrywa mysz komputerowa. Klikając lewym jej przyciskiem w dane miejsce na mapie, wyznacza się postaci miejsce, w które ma pójść. Klikając tym samym przyciskiem na dobrą postać lub innego gracza, nawiązuje się z nim konwersację. Natomiast kliknięcie lewym przyciskiem myszy na wrogi charakter, np. przeciwnika, wyznacza się swojej postaci cel ataku. Jedno naciśnięcie LPM stojąc tuż przy przeciwniku oznacza jeden atak bronią do walki wręcz (jeżeli gracz takową dysponuje), natomiast kliknięcie na postać przeciwnika, kiedy jest się od niego odpowiednio oddalonym daje sygnał postaci gracza do wystrzału z broni palnej (jeżeli gracz takową dysponuje) w kierunku wroga. Także niemal cały interfejs obsługuje się za pomocą myszy. Interfejs Jego wygląd prezentuje się następująco: *lewy górny róg: wskaźnik punktów doświadczenia w postaci okręgu, w środku podobizna postaci gracza, u góry gwiazdka z aktualnym poziomem gracza; obok pasek punktów życia w postaci serc, ilość złotych klocków i monet; poniżej wykaz graczy, którzy znajdują się na tym samym obszarze, co gracz; *lewy dolny róg: panel czatu (aby go uruchomić, wymagane jest potwierdzenie hasłem rodzicielskim na stronie wydawcy gry), przycisk do wysyłania prostych, wbudowanych wiadomości do innych graczy; *dolna część ekranu: ilość kul Chi, lista zdolności specjalnych, dostępna żywność, ikonka otwierająca listę przyjaciół (w przypadku przebywania w Outpoście wszystkie te elementy zastępuje lista przyjaciół, która pozwala wysłać im wiadomości i pokazuje, którzy z nich obecnie grają); *prawy dolny róg: przycisk otwierający plecak, kompas, powiększenie ekranu, sklep, powrót do Outpostu (kiedy przebywa się w swoim Outpoście, wyświetla się zamiast, przycisku powrotu, przycisk otwierający panel budynków); *prawy górny róg: ikony postaci, które po kliknięciu wyświetlają zlecenie i wyjaśniają (głosowo), na czym polega zadanie; *górna część ekranu (tylko kiedy przebywa się w Outpoście): pasek z ilością punktów, które zdobywa się odwiedzając Outposty innych graczy Gra z innymi graczami Jednym z celów gry jest współpraca graczy, którzy mogą razem przeżywać przygody w Chimie. Aby łatwiej poradzić sobie z różnymi zadaniami, można zaprzyjaźniać się z innymi osobami. W tym celu gracz musi wysłać do innego gracza prośbę o zostanie przyjaciółmi, a ten musi ją zaakceptować. Dzięki panelowi umieszczonemu w dolnej części ekranu gry, wybierając odpowiedniego przyjaciela, można do niego dołączyć lub stworzyć drużynę. Za odwiedzanie przyjaciół w ich Outpostach dostaje się punkty, które wymieniane są później na złote klocki. Misje Aby przejść do kolejnego etapu fabuły, trzeba wypełnić daną misję. Są one zlecane przez Lothara, Elidę, Gelsi i Ehboni. Istnieje podział na misje dla członków, które są nieosiągalne dla zwykłych graczy oraz misje dla wszystkich graczy, stanowiące trzon fabuły tej gry. Misja może składać się od jednego do kilku zadań, które polegać mogą, na przykład, na zebraniu jakiegoś przedmiotu, pokonaniu określonego przeciwnika, podróży w dane miejsce. Za wykonanie misji dostaje się wynagrodzenie w postaci punktów doświadczenia, planów broni/zbroi lub obiektu. Misje stanowią jeden z elementów kluczowych gry. Outpost Outpost (z ang. przedmurze lub ostoja ) to miejsce, które jest bazą wypadową dla każdego gracza. Znajduje się w nim portal, pozwalający teleportować się w dostępne lokacje, sklep prowadzony przez Reabaita, w którym nabyć można nowy oręż, zbroję, plany itp., oraz miejsce na tworzenie budynków. Istnieje pięć rodzajów budynków: *domy (namioty, wille lub fabryki klocków), z których co jakiś czas można pozyskać monety lub nowe klocki do budowy, w zależności od rodzaju budynku; *fabryki i kuźnie, w których można wyrabiać z klocków nowe bronie lub pancerz (potrzebne do tego są plany/instrukcje) *budynki mocy, dzięki którym można na polu bitwy użyć danej zdolności lub dodatkowej broni; *budynki specjalne (jedynym znanym budynkiem specjalnym jest Lwi Sklep, pozwalający na handlowanie z innymi graczami); *nieznany rodzaj budynków; Budynki, podobnie jak różne inne obiekty w grze, mają swoje poziomy, przez co wznosić je mogą gracze posiadający odpowiednio wysoki poziom. Część budynków dostępna jest tylko dla członków. Każdą budowlę można wyburzyć, wtedy otrzymuje się rekompensatę w postaci pieniędzy włożonych w jego budowę; można je także rozwijać, usprawniając moce, jakie zapewniają lub przyśpieszając produkcję wytwarzanych przez nich akcesoriów. Zwykli gracze mają ograniczone pole do wznoszenia swoich budynków, w przeciwieństwie do członków, którzy mogą wykupywać teren pod budowę. Broń W grze tej występuje multum rodzajów broni. Pozyskać ją można przez: jej zakup w sklepie, pokonanie przeciwnika (tylko na pierwszych poziomach), znalezienie w skrzyni (tylko na pierwszych poziomach) lub zakup albo znalezienie planów/instrukcji broni, a następnie zbudowanie jej w kuźni. Broń można podzielić na trzy typy: *broń białą - do walki wręcz, są to wszelkiego rodzaju miecze, topory, młoty, włócznie; *broń do ataku na odległość - pistolety, łuki, rakietnice i tym podobne; *broń służąca do uzdrawiania - jej użycie powoduje dodanie celowi punktów życia; Każda broń może posiada swój poziom i może być używana przez gracza na odpowiednio wysokim poziomie. Istnieje jednak kilka podstawowych broni, które gracz nabywa stopniowa podczas gry, dzięki którym może przejść dalej. Są to: * - niszczy ściany pola elektrycznego, poza tym wywołuje lęk u przeciwników i zadaje minimalne obrażenia; * - buduje ze specjalnych klocków obiekty, pozwalające przejść dalej; *Zappler - ładuje energią fioletowe urządzenia, zadaje lekkie obrażenia i razi przeciwników; * - rozbiera niektóre elementy otoczenia zbudowane z klocków na części, jest wymagany do zniszczenia Łez Cavory; zadaje minimalne obrażenia; * - wystrzeliwuje hak, pozwalający czepiać się uchwytów, dzięki którym można dostać się dalej; także przyciąga przeciwników, ogłusza ich i zadaje niewielkie obrażenia; *Tornado - rozwiewa chmury gazu wydzielanego przez krzewy, zadaje średnie obrażenia i ogłusza; * - pozwalają chwytać i przenosić obiekty, np. skały z miejsca na miejsce, należy jednak uważać, by zbyt długo nie trzymać obiektu, ponieważ można zostać przygniecionym, zadają średnie obrażenia; * - niszczy pnącza oraz drapieżne rośliny znajdujące się w Krainach Zewnętrznych, oprócz tego wywołuje lęk u wrogów i zadaje minimalne obrażenia; * - służy do rzucania nią niczym bumerangiem w kolorowe cele w odpowiedniej kolejności, zadaje minimalne obrażenia. Poza nimi istnieją też dwie bronie premium , dostępne tylko w sklepie za złote klocki. Są to: * - niszczy srebrne skalne ściany, kosztuje 13 złotych klocków, zadaje minimalne obrażenia; * - niszczy złote skalne ściany, kosztuje 33 złote klocki, zadaje minimalne obrażenia. Ubiór Postać gracza może nosić różne rodzaje odzieży. Początkowo bohater nosi prosty, skromny ubiór, jednak z czasem może nosić bardziej zaawansowany pancerz. Podobnie, jak w przypadku broni, określony typ odzieży może być noszony od odpowiedniego poziomu. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do oręża, niektóre rodzaje ubioru mogą być założone przez członków danego plemienia. Poza tym ubiór posiada trzy atrybuty: wytrzymałość (wpływa na liczbę punktów życia gracza), prędkość, z jaką posiadacz może się poruszać oraz intensywność przyciągania monet, ewentualnie innych obiektów do zbierania. Ubiór można podzielić na: *nagolenniki okrywające uda; *napierśniki, noszone na tułowiu; *naramienniki, które dostępne są od wyższych poziomów; *peleryny, które dawać mogą różne zdolności (także dostępne od wyższych poziomów); *maski, hełmy, diademy, które nosi się na głowie. Moce i zdolności W skład mocy i zdolności wchodzą dodatkowe umiejętności, czy broń, które gracz może wykorzystać podczas gry. Można je zdobyć budując budowle odpowiadające danym mocom lub przez użycie Kart Mocy Gry. Czasami gracz dostaje okazję do jednorazowego skorzystania z niektórych mocy w prezencie, aby mógł je wypróbować. Aby użyć nadzwyczajnych zdolności, należy wybrać przed udaniem się do danego obszaru maksimum trzy (lub cztery za zapłatę dziesięciu złotych klocków) zdolności, które będzie chciało się wykorzystać; następnie podczas wali trzeba wybrać określoną moc z paska ze zdolnościami na dole interfejsu. Lista znanych mocy i zdolności: *Pradziałko - niewielkie działko, które można co jakiś czas spuścić z nieba w sam środek bitwy. Strzela do przeciwników, lecz jest mało wytrzymałe i po niedługim czasie zostaje zniszczone; *Lwi Awanturnik - ta moc pozwala sprowadzić do walki po swojej stronie jednego wojownika z Plemienia Lwów (do aktywacji wymagany odpowiedni budynek); *Powietrzny Atak Myśliwca - przywołuje Myśliwiec Orłów, który zadaje, swoim atakiem, obrażenia przeciwnikom (tylko dla członków); *Eteryczne Buty Szybkości - powoduje, że postać kierowana przez gracza porusza się szybciej (aktywowana dzięki Karty Mocy); *Goryli Sprzęt Uzdrawiający - ta moc pozwala na sprowadzenie urządzenia Goryli, które uzdrawia gracza lub jego przyjaciół (do aktywacji wymagany odpowiedni budynek); *Orle Rakietowe Działo - dzięki tej zdolności można przywołać w trakcie bitwy Orle Działo Rakietowe strzelające do nieprzyjaciela pociskami rakietowymi, zadającymi dodatkowe rozbryzgane obrażenia (do aktywacji wymagany odpowiedni budynek); *Eteryczna Broń - można ją odblokować przez użycie Karty Mocy; *Niedźwiedzi Balista Rojów Pszczół - ta moc pozwala użyć broni atakującej przeciwników pszczelimi ulami (lub być może samymi pszczołami; do aktywacji wymagany odpowiedni budynek); *Orli Łowczy Zwiadowca - przyzywa Orlego Łowczego Zwiadowcę, który atakuje przeciwników z broni, z pewnej odległości (tylko dla członków); *Lwi Mistrz - moc ta sprowadza Lwiego Mistrza, który swoim ciężkim młotem powala (i przy tym prawdopodobnie odpycha) przeciwników (tylko dla członków); *Eteryczny Pancerz - można ją odblokować przez użycie Karty Mocy; *Super-Rozwalające Działo - sporej wielkości działo, które strzela do przeciwników podwójnymi pociskami, dodatkowo odpychając ich na pewną odległość (do aktywacji wymagany odpowiedni budynek); *Orli Snajper-Komandos - zdolność ta przyzywa do walki orlego Snajpera-Komandosa, który strzela pociskami w stronę nieprzyjaciół (tylko dla członków); *Orli Myśliwiec Podmuchów Wstrząsowych - użycie tej zdolności powoduje przywołanie Orlego Myśliwca Podmuchów Wstrząsowych, który zadaje obrażenia, a dodatkowo ogłusza postacie znajdujące się na danym obszarze; *Podmuch Chi - wywołuje podmuch energii Chi (aktywowana dzięki Karty Mocy); *Krokodyla Legendarna Bestia - przywołuje Krokodylą Legendarną Bestię (aktywowana dzięki Karty Mocy); *Goryla Legendarna Bestia - przywołuje Gorylą Legendarną Bestię (aktywowana dzięki Karty Mocy); *Lwia Legendarna Bestia - przywołuje Lwią Legendarną Bestię (aktywowana dzięki Karty Mocy); *Wilcza Legendarna Bestia - przywołuje Wilczą Legendarną Bestię (aktywowana dzięki Karty Mocy); *Niedźwiedzi Medyk - ta moc sprowadza Niedźwiedziego medyka, który uzdrawia postać kierowaną przez gracza podczas walki (tylko dla członków); *ShadoWind - przywołuje ShadoWinda (aktywowana dzięki Karty Mocy); *Orla Legendarna Bestia - przywołuje Orla Legendarną Bestię (aktywowana dzięki Karty Mocy); Obiekty thumb|right|200px|Żywność Do zbierania *serca - ich zebranie powoduje zupełnie energii życiowej bohatera; *żywność - w zależności od rodzaju (od banana, przez jabłko, wiśnie, croissanta, kiełbasę, udko kurczaka, rybę, precel do placka z dyni) uzupełnia energię życiową postaci gracza o określoną ilość punktów życia; *broń - czasem jest pozostawiana przez przeciwników, lecz może też zostać znaleziona w skrzyniach; *pancerz - podobnie jak broń, pojawia się po wygranej walce z przeciwnikiem lub po otwarciu skrzyni, *plany konstrukcyjne - to samo, co w przypadku broni i pancerza. Plany konstrukcyjne są wymagane do zbudowania nowej odzieży lub broni; *pakunki - wypadają ze skrzyń, zawierają w różne przedmioty, jak broń, czy plany; *kule Chi - można je zdobyć po pokonaniu bossa lub minibossa, lecz otrzymuje się je też po dotarciu na kolejny poziom zaawansowania. Wchłonięcie kuli Chi powoduje, że nad postacią gracza pojawia się duch zwierzęcia, a bohater staje się przez krótki czas znacznie silniejszy i odporniejszy na ataki przeciwników, jednak aby użyć kuli kolejny raz z rzędu trzeba odczekać określoną ilość czasu; *monety - można je znaleźć w praktycznie każdym miejscu, wystarczy zniszczyć obiekt stworzony z klocków LEGO. Dzięki monetom można kupować przedmioty w sklepie. Istnieje kilka ich rodzajów (od najmniej do najbardziej wartościowych): brązowe, srebrne, złote i niebieskie oraz fioletowe; *klocki - wykopać je można w Kopalniach Klocków lub znaleźć w skrzyniach. Klocki są niezbędne przy budowie broni lub pancerza; *fioletowe skrzynie - można je kupić lub otrzymać pokonując bossa lub otwierając inną skrzynię. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co zawierają fioletowe skrzynie, a żeby je otworzyć, trzeba wydać odpowiednia ilość złotych klocków. *Intello-Sok - napój zwiększający liczbę punktów doświadczenia gracza, można go nabyć w sklepie; *Atrakto-Sok - wywar pomnażający liczbę monet bohatera (prawdopodobnie przyciąga monety), podobnie jak powyższy napój, również i ten przedmiot można kupić w sklepie. Nie do zebrania *przedmioty zbudowane z klocków LEGO - są to wszelkiego rodzaju elementy otoczenia: przez zarośla, drzewa i inne rośliny, po beczki, skrzynki, czy namioty. Można zniszczyć je zwykłą bronią. Po zniszczeniu takiego obiektu wypadają z niego monety, czasem żywność lub serca; *skrzynie - występują wszędzie. Skrywają w sobie monety, serca, żywność, plany konstrukcyjne i inne przydatne przedmioty; *portale - pozwalają przenosić się do wybranych krain. Są one jednak niedostępne do czasu ich odblokowania. Aby odblokować portal, trzeba zasilić go odpowiednią ilością kul Chi, a następnie bronić go przed hordami przeciwników usiłującymi dezaktywować portal. Jeżeli wrogowie dostatecznie go osłabią, wtedy portal nie zostaje aktywowany; *bramy - są to przejścia, często zagrodzone kolcami lub zamknięte drzwiami. Żeby je otworzyć, trzeba użyć przycisku. Niektóre, kamienne, bramy prowadzą do innych krain, lecz pozostałe utrudniają jedynie przejście lub dostęp do skarbów; *mosty zwodzone - podniesione uniemożliwiają przejście, jednak można je opuścić stając na przełączniku; *przełączniki - istnieją ich różne rodzaje, po zwykłe, na które wystarczy jedynie stanąć, po takie, które muszą się naładować, aż po przełączniki czasowe, które aktywują/dezaktywują przeszkodę na jakiś czas. Zasada działania przełączników jest jednak jednakowa dla wszystkich - aby je uruchomić, trzeba na nich stanąć; *fioletowe urządzenia do aktywowania - ich włączenie powoduje utorowanie drogi do kolejnego obszaru (urządzenia te często otwierają bramy). Do ich zasilenia potrzebny jest Zappler; *uchwyty - można o nie zaczepić hak i przedostać się w trudno dostępne miejsca; *Ziele Perswazji - pojawia się w niektórych miejscach, głównie w obozach przeciwnika lub przy ostatnich bossach. Często ich zniszczenie jest kluczem do wypełnienia danej misji; *Łzy Cavory - jedne z najważniejszych obiektów w grze. Są to rośliny zawierające Chi. Cechują się dużą wytrzymałością, aby pozyskać ich Chi trzeba zniszczyć je za pomocą . Przeszkody *obrotowe ostrza - pojawiają się niemal w każdej krainie. Są to jednostronne lub dwustronne, podłużne ostrza zamontowane na walcowatych podstawach. Obracają się wokół swojej osi, wykonując pełne obroty lub wykonując obrót o określony kąt. Część ostrzy można dezaktywować wyłącznikami; *kolce - wyrastają z podziemi w określonych odstępach czasu. Podobnie jak obrotowe ostrza, niektóre kolce trzeba dezaktywować przełącznikiem; *ściany pola elektrycznego, które po zetknięciu razi bohatera. Do dezaktywowania tej przeszkody potrzebna jest broń zwana Soniczny Boomer; *krzewy wydzielające niebezpieczny gaz, odbierający punkty życia. Często uniemożliwiają przejście do danego obszaru. Można jednak na chwilę rozwiać ich gaz, wykorzystując do tego broń o nazwie "Tornado"; *zwisające liany, na końcu których wiszą kolczaste kule lub inne niebezpieczne przedmioty. Liany przeważnie bujają się w tę i z powrotem; *spadające głazy - pojawiają się w górach, łatwo poznać, kiedy spadają z dużej wysokości, ponieważ w miejscu ich spadania pojawia się ich cień oraz słychać charakterystyczny świst. *miny - aktywują się, kiedy się koło nich przejdzie. Po kilku sekundach od aktywacji wybuchają. Spotykane są zasadniczo rzadko. Przeciwnicy W grze istnieje wiele rodzajów przeciwników, dysponujących różną bronią, kierowanych przez sztuczną inteligencję (AI). Przeciwnikami są członkowie plemion: Krokodyli, Wilków, Nosorożców i Kruków. Nieprzyjaciele praktycznie zawsze występują w grupach: mniejszych, liczących 2-3 przeciwników oraz większych, w których znajduje się około sześciu wrogów. Przeciwnicy posiadają określony poziom, dostosowany do rozwoju fabuły i poziomu gracza, tzn. gracz na niższym poziomie, np. 1, napotyka przeciwników na poziomie 1, natomiast bardziej zaawansowany gracz walczy z wrogami z wyższym poziomem. Można wyróżnić kilka typów przeciwników: *przeciwnicy dysponujący bronią do walki wręcz - to jeden z najczęściej pojawiających się rodzajów wrogów. Wyposażeni są w rozmaitą broń do walki na bliską odległość, jak miecze lub młoty, co sprawia, że aby skutecznie zaatakować, muszą najpierw dogonić postać gracza; *przeciwnicy wyposażeni w broń do ataku na odległość - nieprzyjaciele ci posiadają broń (np. pistolet, bazooka), która pozwala na zaatakowanie gracza z pewnej odległości. Ich broń ma jednak ograniczony zasięg; *przeciwnicy posiadający broń spowalniającą - mogą strzelać pociskami, które tworzą spowalniającą bańkę wokół bohatera, która z czasem znika. Występują dość rzadko; *przeciwnicy obdarzeni działkami leczniczymi - ten rodzaj wrogów potrafi uzdrawiać za pomocą małych działek swoich pobratymców. Pojawia się z umiarkowaną częstotliwością na wyższych poziomach, zwykle w otoczeniu bossów i minibossów; *wieżyczki - małe działka, które atakują bohatera, kiedy ten znajdzie się w ich polu widzeniu lub gdy same zostaną zaatakowane. Strzelają podwójnymi pociskami. Ich wytrzymałość jest porównywalna z wytrzymałością minibossów. Pojawiają się rzadko, głównie w podziemiach; *minibossowie - są to silniejsi przeciwnicy dysponujący dwiema broniami, posiadający o wiele większą wytrzymałość od innych wrogów (mają też charakterystyczny pasek energii, taki sam mają bossowie oraz wieżyczki). Minibossowie często towarzyszom grupom zwykłych przeciwników, lecz czasami pojawiają się sami, np. strzegący skarbu. Szczególnymi minibossami są minibossowie związane z okresowymi wydarzeniami w grze, którzy są nadzwyczaj silni. Ci przeważnie pilnują miejsc powiązanych z danymi wydarzeniami; *bossowie (szefowie) - główni przeciwnicy, o wiele mocniejsi i wytrzymalsi od standardowych nieprzyjaciół. Posiadają też broń zadającą większe obrażenia. Łatwo ich rozpoznać po pasku energii podobnym do wskaźnika energii minibossów, z tym, że ramka wokół paska bossów jest czerwona, nie złota. Bossami są często znaczące dla fabuły postacie, a przed walką z nimi odbywa się dialog między nimi, a pozytywnymi bohaterami. Lista ważniejszych bossów: **Crawley **Crumb **Cruz **Ranzak **Rhampage **Rizzo **Rukus **Runk **Wilhurt Lokacje Świat gry podzielony jest na kilka krain, które to dzielą się na jeszcze mniejsze obszary. Obecnie dostępne są dwie krainy: * - poziom 1-2; pierwsze miejsce, w które napotyka gracz podczas swojej podróży przez Chimę (pomijając Outpost); *E'erwood - poziom 3-5; * - poziom 6-8; *Trunkton - poziom 6-8; * - poziom 9-12; * - poziom 9-12; * - poziom 13-16; * - poziom 13-16; * - poziom 13-16; * - poziom 17-20; * - poziom 17-20; * - poziom 17-20; * - poziom 6-8; * - poziom 9-12; * - poziom 13-16; * - poziom 17-20; * - poziom 17-20; * - poziom 8-9; *Blightwood - poziom 24-25; * - poziom 26; * - poziom 27; * - poziom 27; *Bristly Barrens - poziom 29-30; * - poziom 32-33; Ponadto w niektórych obszarach można znaleźć wejścia do Kopalń Klocków lub lochy. *Kopalnie Klocków to niewielkie tunele, w których znaleźć można klocki do budowy nowej broni, czy stroju. Aby je pozyskać należy zniszczyć "rudę klocków" , to znaczy skałę z nich zbudowaną. W danej kopalni można znaleźć tylko jeden, określony kolor klocków. W tunelach regularnie pojawiają się nowi przeciwnicy. *Lochy mogą ciągnąć się setkami metrów, a naszpikowane są przeszkodami, przeciwnikami, minibossami i bossami. W lochach zazwyczaj spotyka się wrogów z wyższych poziomów. W lochach odbywają się, zazwyczaj, misje poboczne. Jednak istnieją trzy mniejsze lochy, w których ukryte są Łzy Cavory. Linki zewnętrzne *Oficjalna strona gry Legends of Chima Online *Instrukcja, czym są i jak używać kart (po angielsku)